One Pair of Shoes
by WrongLady
Summary: AU, Almost TYL. Tsuna was always kind-hearted and clumsy. Hibari was always cold-hearted and controlled. They have nothing in common... But maybe they have. The feeling of not being in the right place. 1827 Let's play a game.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only the own characters, IF some will come up._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Both of them<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi was always a clumsy boy. He was known that he couldn't do anything right. He was useless in each way. He failed in math, in Japanese, in history, in physical education. He was not a smart boy. Tsuna almost hadn't got any skills. He failed in everything he did.

But God blessed him with one talent: His warm and gentle heart he had. He knew how to comfort people and he exactly knew then a person did not feel well. He felt with his surroundings.

Although God took him more than give him Tsunayoshi didn't regret living. He loved living in this world although it could be so cruel to people; to him. He loved his mum who was always there, every morning preparing breakfast for him and caring for him. She was so delightful and loveable, always smiling and shining like a sun. He loved the nature with his beautiful features. He loved the cold water of the clean river which flowed over his fingers and the warm or cold wind stroking his cheeks and rumpling his fluffy brown hair. He loved flower in each form and color although he didn't have a green thumb. He loved being outside feeling the air around him and the sounds the nature did. He loved the grandmothers and grandfathers who greeted him always with a sweet and polite smile. He loved to watch the old generation playing with their grandchildren. He loved seeing people helping others. He loved his neighbor kid Fuuta who was very cute and naïve.

There were so many things he love but when the love is big then the hate had also very much space.

He hated his clumsiness which brought him always in difficult situation. Most of them were very embarrassing and humiliating. He hated his school mates who made his school life like hell. He hated the dirt in the small rivers of Namimori. He hated the ignorant people who walked with closed eyes through the world. He hated the youngsters who treated the old generation without respect and rudeness. He hated the arrogance he always saw in peoples' eyes. He hated the narcissism people displayed. He hated the old man who lived in his house claiming he loved his mother and used her as his slave. He hated the way the old man looked at his mother with those filthy eyes and the way he treated her. He hated his filthy fingers then he patted his head trying to be a good dad. He hated that his biological dad just left them alone with no word. He hated that they were left behind. He hated that he felt always so lonely when he went to sleep. He hated that he heard his mother crying next door then this old man drank too much. He hated the smell of alcohol which came through the gap of his doors. He hated his lack of self-confident. He hated his lack of courage. He hated his lack of skills.

He hated his lack of ability to make his mother happy again.

…

…

Hibari Kyouya was always a very strong person. He was smart and clever and always knew what to do in each situation. He had many abilities and no one was able to hold a candle to him. He was a carnivore. He used to have people working for him. People who not obey will be bitten do death. He was a young man who was born in a rich family which led a very big and successful corporation. He got everything one could have. Hibari Kyouya didn't fail; never. He was successful whatever he did and didn't allow himself to make failures. He didn't allow anyone to make failures in front of him.

God gave him everything. Wealth. Power. A Family. But he gave him a cold heart. He wasn't social; he didn't care for others and so for his family. He couldn't care less.

He loved being outside in the nature. He loved watching little birds passing from tree to tree. He loved cute little animals which looked so helpless but could survive in this wide and dangerous world. He loved being the strongest one. He loved to win. He loved the feeling to lead something, to form something. He loved the smell after the rain. He loved to take short naps. He loved high places; especially as he went to school he always took naps on the school roof. He loved tea and traditions. He loved to be the person people are scared of. He loved people he can fight with. He loved people who won't break down so easily.

There weren't many things he loved so there weren't many things he hated.

He hated crowding the most. He hated then people gathering on one point. He hated weaklings, weak people. He hated people in principle. He hated people who are stronger than him – and there weren't any. He hated failures. He hated useless persons. He hated girls who were always gossiping. He hated people who didn't show respect to him – or the old generation. He hated defeats.

So there wasn't much to say about Hibari. All people saw him as a scary person who only beat up people if they didn't dance to his tune.

But even a Hibari Kyouya felt lonely. Not especially lonely in literally but… lonely. But he didn't realize it was this feeling. He felt strange and kind of depressed. Sometime he wanted to be alone from his family who only saw him as a source of capital because he was so perfect.

Then he wandered around Namimori. He walked through the streets and tried to think of nothing. He enjoyed the fresh air and the quiet noises of the family houses. Sometimes he asked himself – and he didn't know where the question came up – what if he was born in a normal family, if they weren't rich and didn't have a corporation. What if his father was just a salary man and his mother was a house wife.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R :) <em>**

_Well nothing much happened... xD_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

><p><strong>The rocking horse<strong>

The tea was hot so Tsuna had to wait. He cowered on the stool, his knees was drawn to his chest and holding the cup of tea in both hands. He listened to his mother's stories she told him. About the holiday she made with 'Dr.' Shamal [A/N: Yeah, a weird couple but I didn't want to create an own character. I will also change his personality … shame on me!] abroad. She was for almost three weeks away so Tsuna missed his mum a lot. Thank god he also had holidays! If not he wouldn't survive without his mum's delicious lunch boxes.

"And the sunset! It was soooo beautiful!" his mum Nana enthused. "We were walking through the warm sand, holding hands and he was so romantic!" She walked to his son and embraced him. "It was so great! It would be greater when you were with us!" She placed a kiss on Tsuna's temple and stroke over Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna smiled and leaned at the warm hand of his mother. "I'd have liked to watch the sunset with you, kaa-san", he said. "But it was your holiday. You have to relax." So Tsuna hoped that his mother could relax.

Nana sighed and smiled. "You're such a good kid. I love you." She kissed his son on his forehead and went back to prepare some snacks. She was so enthusiastic. It didn't matter anymore that she was with Dr. Shamal. It didn't matter- because she was happy. Tsuna was a bit sad because he couldn't make her so happy but he was just her son. She needed a man in his life. But Tsuna couldn't understand her choice. But he had no right to question her choice. Nana learned so much rejection and he wouldn't want her mother to be sadder than she was.

Tsuna closed his eyes and he could really imagine the beach. The sky colored in a beautiful red and orange. He sighed. He always wanted to go to the beach. He never was there. "Oh…Tsu-kun, could you do me a favor?" Nana turned to him and smiled. "Could you go shopping for me? I totally forgot some ingredients!" The young man smiled and nodded. "Of course, give me a list and I'll buy it. After finishing my tea."

So as said Tsuna grabbed the prepared shopping list and the money and walked out of his house. It was a warm spring day so he didn't need a jacket. The sun got slowly down so the sky was tinted in red and orange. So he had to hurry!

He suppressed a yawn and as he walked further he had to pass a playground for kids. He looked at it and saw a rocking horse. Deep in his memories there was something that remembered him at something. But Tsuna couldn't grab it. He frowned and walked slowly as he stopped.

Suddenly a gust of wind and ruffled his hair. Tsuna closed his eyes in order to avoid dirt get into his eyes. He blinked as he looked to the opposite side of the playground. He saw a tall man standing there with raven black haired, a pale and skinny face but looked so much more beautiful than every man he saw.

…

…

…

Annoying. So annoying.

Hibari frowned and looked at his annoying family. It was quiet but it was so annoying. The air was thick so that someone could cut through it. He rested his elbow on the desk and rinsed the wine in his glass. He observed how the whine red liquid rippled. That was more interesting than his family and there stupid non-conversation. It was useless. He hated crowding. Dinner without them would be much more pleasant. But his old man insisted of eating together. Besides this room was too big and not very pretty to look at. Hibari rested his head now on his clenched hand and nipped on his wine. How annoying.

"Kyouya", his old man said and stared at him. Hibari stared back. "Sit properly." "Hn." Usually he wouldn't obey. But he was too annoyed to talk back. He leaned back and sighed. "Useless", he said then. The gazes of the family members looked directly at him. "Useless, I said. Crowding. Eating together. Useless." Hibari put his glass of wine down. "It's so annoying. No one wants this reunion." His father narrowed his sharp eyes. Hibari got the eyes of that old man. Annoying. "Kyouya, don't say this." The tone in his voice didn't allow objections. But who cares? Hibari not. "Hmpf." He got up and pushed his chair backwards. "Where are you going, Kyouya?" his old man asked and got a glare from Hibari. "Don't. Call. Me. Kyouya." He hated other people calling his first name. "Kyouya", his older brother suddenly spoke up. "Don't be ridiculous. He's your father." Alaude stared at him but he knew that Hibari was going to ignore him. Alaude sighed as Hibari glared at him.

Hibari left the room and passed his subordinate Kusakabe Tetsuya. "Kyo-san", he said but Hibari ignored him and left the house – well, it was rather a villa than a house. He was annoyed. To relax himself he always took a little walk. And it was afternoon so the sky was quite red. He loved being outside. He loved the nature. It relaxed him and calmed him down. And he was always alone that made him quite happy. No one dared to speak to him or go with him to take a walk. He was the number one person people are afraid of. That was good. He liked to be feared of.

Someone asked him once if he wasn't lonely. He wasn't. _But no one wants to be alone. Every people want to have a person in his life they could rely on._ But Hibari did not need such a person. But he must admit that it was tiresome to do the work all by himself. He trusted Kusakabe but he wasn't the person he would open up. There wasn't such a person. Nowhere and Hibari didn't want to look for such a person.

As he walked through the streets he ended up to a playground for kids. He didn't know why he stopped but as he saw the rocking horse. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered something. Something what happened there.

Suddenly a gust of wind let him close for a second and as he opened his eyes he was a tiny person on the opposite side of the playground. He frowned. The person had fluffy brown hair, fair skin and huge brown eyes and looked so petite and cute like a lost animal. Hibari widened his eyes.

…

…

…

"_Hahahaha! What's this?" Little boys surrounded a smaller boy. They laughed at him and pointed at him with their forefinger. "You can't even ride a bike? How old are you?" "I-I-I'm seven…" the smaller boy sniffed. "What? Hahahaha, what a loser! Someone like you can't play with us! Do you even know how to play?" _

_The small boy sobbed and big and clear tears appeared in his eyes. He knew that he wasn't good. He wasn't good in anything. But was he really not qualified to play with other kids? He sobbed and hid his eyes with his small hands. "He's crying like a crybaby! Crybaby!" the boy shouted and they continued laughing at him. _

"_Herbivores!" The boys shrugged and turned to the voice. They saw a bit taller boy standing there and glared at them. "What did you call us?!" the "leader" of the group. "You heard what I said! You're disturbing the peace of this town! I won't forgive you!" _

_The small boy sniffed and looked up. He observed how the new boy came and chased the boys away. Well, he more likely beat them up… but the small boy's eyes glimmered as he watched the boy who came to help him. Then the black haired boy turned to the small one and went to him. Just, to hit him. "Herbivore! If you don't fight back they keep on bullying you", the taller one said. The small boy was so shocked that his hero hit him and burst in tears again. The taller boy snorted and wrapped his arms under the small boy's arms and carried him to the rocking horse and placed him there. "Stop crying already. Aren't you a boy?" He wiped the tears from the boy with the fluffy brown hair and sighed. "What's your name?" he asked. The small boy sniffed and bit his lower lip. "M-m-my name's T-T-Tsuna", he stuttered. "I'm Hibari!" _

_Silence widened between them. Tsuna rubbed his teary eyes and looked at Hibari. "Uhm…", Tsuna stuttered. "Y-you're so strong! How did you learn using these?" Tsuna pointed at the tonfas Hibari hold in his other hands. "My older brother taught me", Hibari answered and saw in Tsuna's eyes that he looked up to him. "Wow, that's amazing! Teach me, too!" Hibari was quite surprise how cheerful the small boy now was. _

_From that day on they met almost every day at the rocking horse. Hibari tried to teach him how to use tonfas but he realized it was useless. Because Tsuna was really a no-good. So he taught him how to ride a bike. It was a torture. Tsuna was such a no-good. But Hibari was patient and finally he could ride a bike. It was almost a ritual that they met at the rocking horse. It kind of got to be a symbol of their friendship, Tsuna once said. _

_But the day had come that Tsuna didn't show up anymore. Hibari sat there on the rocking horse and waited for his younger friend to come as they promised the day before yesterday. Tsuna didn't come. Hibari waited lasting several hours. It got dark. Did something happen to Tsuna? Hibari didn't know where Tsuna lived. He refused to go home even as his older brother came to pick him up. And the next day he waited again. Maybe Tsuna forgot to come. Maybe he had to stay home because he did something stupid again. But he didn't show up. And the day after tomorrow Hibari waited. And the day after the day after tomorrow he waited at the rocking horse. He kept waiting but Tsuna didn't come… _

…

…

…

Hibari widened his eyes. This memory showed up in front of his inner eyes. He remembered. Everything. He remembered the feelings he had on these days he had waited for him. Feelings he lost. But seeing the tiny person again, that huge, brown eyes and the fluffy soft hair, brought back all the feelings he had.

Hibari clenched his fist. He wanted to go to the person and yell at him. But what should he say? It was too childish to yell at him for those reasons. Back then Tsuna was his only friend. He met him at that time the family got crises and Hibari felt left alone. But there was Tsuna. And as he needed him he wasn't there. Being angry now wouldn't be necessary. Because it was long time ago. Hibari sighed and stroke over his black hair.

No. He wouldn't talk to him. He didn't need him anymore. That was the past. Now was the present and he wasn't depend on a friend or something like this. Hibari ignored the strange feeling inside him and walked further.

He didn't need him anymore.

…

…

…

As he replied to the gaze of the tall man his memory returned to him. What happened years ago. Tsuna's eyes widened and he couldn't believe that it was him. It was Hibari-san. His hero. The boy who rescued him back then from the boys who bullied him. He really was his hero. He was so strong and Tsuna wanted to be like him but he was a no-good so he couldn't learn how to fight with the tonfas. So Hibari taught him how to ride a bike. Remembering this, his heart skipped a beat. And he was so sorry that he couldn't meet up with him again. Because he was busy. Because he had things to do.

Tsuna wanted to go to Hibari but he saw that Hibari looked away and walked further. Tsuna's heart pulled together and it hurt. Did he forget him? Or didn't he want to talk to him? The brunet gulped and lowered his gaze. Then… Tsuna shouldn't go after him. Hibari didn't need him anymore. Tsuna smiled a bit. _So everything is like always_.

He wasn't needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R :)<strong>_


End file.
